


Day 5: Baking Together

by Paucibet



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat knew this was a bad idea from the start but Kara asked her so nicely and thrown in that Puppy Danvers look for a good measure, so how was she supposed to say no to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Baking Together

**Author's Note:**

> I paused this for a couple of days as I wasn't feeling too well. Sorry.
> 
> So I decided to do a 30 day challenge to try and improve my writing and decided I’m gonna do it with Supercat.
> 
> They are just stupid little fluffy stories so.
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for putting up with my shitty writing!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading

Cat knew this was a bad idea from the start but Kara asked her so nicely and had thrown in that Puppy Danvers look for a good measure, so how was she supposed to say no to that? 

So now, here they were, in Cat’s kitchen, flour all over the kitchen, some on Kara as the girl was laughing uncontrollably at the mess she made. 

Cat wanted to be angry, wanted to be irritated but the whole scene was just too much. 

So she gave in and started laughing alongside Kara, bumping into girls shoulder playfully. 

With a mischief in her eyes, Kara pulled Cat towards her, locking their lips in tender kiss, cupping Cat’s face, smearing the flour over her delicate skin. 

Before they knew it, both of them were covered in white powder, giggling like a couple of teenagers in the middle of the messy kitchen, the cake recipe, they were supposed to be baking, forgotten as Kara lifted Cat onto the counter, their foreheads pressed together.

Carter walked into the kitchen, yelping as he slipped on the dirty floor, his backside crashing on the floor. 

Jumping away, Kara snapped her head sideways to see Carter fall, rushing to his side, but was too late. With apologetic look on her face Kara reached out and helped the boy up. 

“You ok, bud?” Kara checked him over with her X ray vision, biting her lip, hoping nothing was broken. 

“Oh, Rao, Carter, I’m so sorry.” Fumbling with her hands, Kara glanced back at Cat, not entirely sure what to do, feeling responsible as she was the one who made the mess in the first place. 

With a calm manner, Cat walked over to Carter, checking him over, studying his face. 

“I’m fine, I’m not in pain.” He scrunched up his face as he dusted off his clothes, looking around the place, grimacing as he took in the messy surroundings. 

“I thought you two were supposed to be baking, not destroy the kitchen, mom.” Carter's eyebrow arched as he gave both of them - the supposed adults in the house - a disapproving click of his tongue. 

With a sigh Cat turned to Kara, giving her a pretend glare, cocking her hip to make a point. 

“Yes, Kara might have distracted me.” Enjoying the squirming and fidgeting that she caused Kara, making the girl blush in embarrassment. 

Lowering her head Kara headed for the cabinet to get the broom, starting to clean up the mess she started. 

After a minute, Cat joined her, cleaning up the mess of the counters as Carter sat on a bar stool watching them as they smoothly cleaned up every speck of a mess, making the kitchen spotless again. 

Putting the cleaning things back, Kara looked at Cat. 

“What about the cake?”

Cat shrugged as she took the mixing bowl and the scale. 

“I’ll make it, you’re clearly too messy, Kara. Just go play games with Carter.” 

A big smile spread on Carter’s lips as he jumped off the chair, dragging Kara with him into the living room to play a game, making Cat roll her eyes, her heart feeling like it was going to burst from the overwhelming feeling of love, finally feeling like she found her place in the world, here with Carter and Kara by her side.


End file.
